


With a Flower Behind Her Ear

by AVirtoMusae



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, emma is lucy's wingman, lucy being jealous, my bi babies stick together okay fight me, someone is flirting with garcia and lucy isn't happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: Alfred Kinsey flirts with Garcia, Lucy's jealous, and Emma's definitely her wingman.





	With a Flower Behind Her Ear

**Author's Note:**

> with thanks to @DarkNight1492 for pointing out an inconsistency =)

Lucy is honestly not surprised that Rittenhouse goes after Alfred Kinsey years before he can do his research into sexuality. Rittenhouse is basically the alt-right and does not take kindly to LGBT people, something she knows not only from her grandfather but also from her own conversations with her mother. There is a reason Carol Preston never found out that her elder daughter is bi. 

Lucy crosses her arms as she sees the expression on Wyatt’s face. She knows he’s okay with Agent Christopher being gay, but she doesn’t know that he doesn’t just consider her to be “one of the good ones.” She doesn’t know how he feels about any of this, so she ignores him. Ignores the look of irritation that shows up on his face the moment Garcia takes a step towards the Lifeboat. 

Usually, Garcia is the one to snark at him and tell him off for his continued hatred of him, but today, Lucy has had enough. When Wyatt steps in front of the way up, Lucy frowns at him and stands in his path. “If you have such a problem with him coming and refuse to be part of the team, then maybe you should be the one to stay behind, Wyatt.” 

Both men turn and stare at her in shock. Flynn’s stare immediately turns into a smirk, as if to remind her _I’m much more fun on these missions than Wyatt,_ and Wyatt just looks at her in betrayal. 

…

It does not take long for Lucy to regret ensuring Garcia’s presence on the trip, however. It does not take long after meeting Kinsey for him to take a shine to Garcia. Lucy knows she has no claim on him. He’s his own person, after all, just like she is her own person. She has no claim to him except the journal, except the fact that he is the only person in the bunker who seems to want to know her struggles these days. She’s lonely, and he’s there. She’ll pretend she doesn’t see him look down at her lips on occasion because she knows she can’t ask that of him, not when he’s still mourning his wife and child. She’s not coming in second to anyone else ever again.

But the way Kinsey keeps talking to Garcia, it grates on her nerves. Kinsey’s wide smiles, the winking eyes. The man’s like 20, and Garcia’s in his 40s. But what’s worse is that Garcia is nice to him. There’s no sarcasm and sass like there is with the time team.

She doesn’t like the way it makes her feel, and she is pretty sure that she hasn’t felt this alone since she got back from Salem and saw Jessica standing next to Wyatt. She frowns and tries to push the feelings down. _Don’t get in the way,_ she tells herself, _Don’t let your feelings cloud your judgment._

Lucy decides to search for Emma, to see if she can stop the pilot before she leaves.

…

As it turns out, Lucy doesn’t really have to go on a hunt for Emma because Emma just about comes to her. “Well, what do we have here, Princess?” Emma asks. Emma’s smirking, and Lucy’s face contorts into a frown. Lucy wanted to find Emma and demand answers and get rid of her, not run into Emma pointing a gun at her. 

“You haven’t killed me yet, so you want something,” Lucy infers, hoping that she’s right. She is fully aware that she should not have gone off alone, but she couldn’t stand to watch everyone being so happy excluding her. If she especially didn’t like Garcia participating and seeming happier than she’s really seen him, then she’s going to steadfastly ignore that. 

“You’re right. I do. I want you to help me take out the sleeper. You’re bi, right? So am I. I like my rights,” Emma tells her, crossing her arms and smirking even more. “Just ask your boyfriend.”

Lucy raises an eyebrow. “I don’t have a—- who are you talking about?” 

Emma laughs, and Lucy has a sudden urge to throttle the other woman. “What, did he not tell you that the only reason he didn’t kill me in 1919? That I told him Rittenhouse has orders out to kill you and that his cooperation would keep me from killing you myself?” Emma circles Lucy, and Lucy cannot help but to be reminded of a shark circling prey. 

“Who are you talking about,” Lucy repeats, but it’s not really a question and they both know it.

“And they told me you were smart.”

...

When Lucy arrives, Emma in tow, conversation drops off, and everyone stares at Lucy like she’s grown a second head. In seconds, Rufus stands there with a _this again?_ look on his face, and Flynn stands in front of Kinsey. Lucy tightens her lips at that, but she forces herself to roll her eyes. “She’s helping us this time. Again. You can relax now.” 

“Really, I’m flattered,” Emma sneers. Wyatt reluctantly lowers his gun. Garcia steps away from Kinsey, and Kinsey steps next to Garcia, still remaining a little too close for Lucy’s comfort. 

Emma sidles up to Garcia and sashays her hips as she does so. “We had some good times. I’d like to think you’d be a bit more . . . happy . . . to see me.” Emma subtlely looks back Lucy as if to say, _told you so_ , and 

Lucy frowns and ignores the pang that comes with it. Garcia stares at her, and Lucy is thrilled to notice that Kinsey’s attention has turned completely away from Garcia onto the beautiful woman in front of him. She wonders for a second at that emotion before she tamps it down. She can’t be like Wyatt, doesn’t have that luxury of being a white straight man, so she reminds herself to compartmentalize. 

Garcia glares, “And what is your motivation for helping this time?”

Lucy shakes her head, indicating for him to just go with it. Kinsey leans into Garcia, and Lucy hears him whisper, “Why would a gorgeous man like you distrust such a beautiful woman?”

Lucy rolls her eyes and leaves.

…

Cliched as it might be, Lucy finds herself in a garden. It’s just outside really, and she can claim she just wants some air and to keep a lookout for the sleeper. Plus, there really seems to be no big thing with Kinsey. They’ve been keeping him isolated, and no one but Emma has shown up. Although Emma also left a little while ago, so there is that as well. 

Lucy wonders why they are here. It’s not like Kinsey is even doing anything noteworthy at the moment, so she doesn’t get why they’re here now. There’s not much historical detail for her to work tirelessly to keep the same or make better. There’s just nothing, and she feels useless and unwanted (and god has that been a too-common feeling for her lately), and she just needs to do something so she can keep these thoughts at bay. 

She picks a flower angrily, only to realize it’s a gorgeous burgundy-colored rose.  
She feels guilty for only a second before she tucks it behind her ear. She stands up, ready to head back inside when she sees the gardener. And it’s the look on the gardener’s face that tells her what she needs to know: He’s the sleeper. 

…

They save the day just as they always do. Emma gets away, just as she always does. When they get back to the bunker, Jiya and Jessica are waiting for Rufus and Wyatt respectively. Lucy misses the time she could spend with friends as the two couples walk away together. Denise and Connor are there too, but they’re pretty much the team’s parents on some days more than they are just friends. 

Lucy can’t quite get over how lonely she feels. She stands next to Garcia because he is her only constant in all of this. The only person she knows isn’t just going to go away. She reaches up and plays with the rose in her hair. On instinct, she pulls it out from behind her ear and reaches up on her tiptoes to tuck in behind Garcia’s. 

She catches Garcia staring down at her — dare she say it — adoringly. He reaches up and touches the rose gently. He grins at her. “Lucy,” he begins.

Lucy doesn’t let him finish. “We have to debrief,” she cuts him off, leading him down the stairs and over to Connor and Denise. 

…

After everyone else has gone to bed, Lucy knocks on the door. Sometimes she just barges in, usually when something is urgent, but today, she waits for him to answer the door (or not answer the door). He opens it almost instantly, which really should not surprise her. What does surprise her is the flower still tucked behind his ear. She almost smiles when she sees it. She feels safer seeing it, and it takes more than a little effort to keep that damn smile off her face. 

Smirking, Garcia asks her, “Were you jealous, over me, Lucy?”

She folds her arms and gives him a calculating look. “Of course, I wasn’t.”

“You were,” he insists, grinning like this was the best news he has heard all week. “You were jealous.”

“And if I were, what business would it be of yours?” she asks him, not moving away from him. It is moments when she is close to him like this that she can really see just how tall he is. Her heart beats quickly at his proximity. She leans a little closer to him.

He smirks at her. “I think it is, if you were jealous over me.” He leans down slightly, and Lucy is very aware that they are only a hand apart. She can feel his warm breath on her face. “Lucy . . .”

“Stop talking,” she demands. 

He nods seriously, and that is when she kisses him. She is definitely not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me! im @by-the-virtue-of-the-muse on tumblr. 
> 
> send me prompts and feedback please <3


End file.
